halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain John Tyson
John Tyson is an UNSC Captain in command of UNSC Lexington. Early Life John Tyson was born on Earth in 2514 in his hometown of Mobile, Alabama both his parents are in the UNSC and are both Admiral's. UNSC Career UNSC Academy In 2534 he joined the United Nation Space Command at the age of 20 and graduated the Academy on Earth and was posted to a UNSC Paris-Class Heavy Frigate, where he gets the first taste of adventure. Patrol duties Holding the rank of Lieutenant Commander and the position of XO onboard the Heavy Frigate UNSC Franklin, Covenant Conflict In 2535 he and his crew were called upon to combat a large Alien Fleet in orbit around Freedom's progress, and they made some progress till more of the enemy fleet came into the System and started beating the UNSC 12th Battle group to a bloody pupil. most of the ships escaped the site of combat, and the remaining ships stayed to give the other ships time to make the jump to Slipspace. But they were torn apart by the weapons of the Covenant, On the way to the Staging area the Fleet encounters a Covenant battle group waiting for them to come out of Slipspace, to destroy what's left of the Fleet but the UNSC Franklin along with others fought through the Covenant Forces and broke their main lines. Relationships Julie Anna-Tyson John met Julie while his Ship the Franklin was in maintaince lay over and the two fell in love and had a baby girl named Nicole Tyson, John and Julie spent hours together with their little girl. When her Ship the UNSC Ronald Regan was Ambushed when John was waiting for her with Nicole to spend sometime together before he had to leave again but she never met them and John was sad about that when he heard she went MIA while on patrol. Miranda Keyes In 2549 John Tyson met Miranda Keyes during the Human-Covenant Wars and the two became good friends and soon fell in love with each other after John got word that his wife was killed when her ship was ambushed by Covenant Forces close to Earth. John was in a depressed mood to the point he almost wanted to quit the UNSC for good to raise Nicole but Miranda kept him from doing that and with the help of her and Jacob Keyes from time to time. Sarah Wilson-Tyson In 2553 While on a mission to restore matters throughout the Milky-Way Galaxy after the Human-Covenant War, John Tyson was on a planet that was previously glassed by the Covenant was now ready to be recolonized by the UNSC he met the leader of the colonist that refused to be left out in deep space with no protection the colonists took over the UNSC Lexington till the Commanding Officer promised that the Colony would have protection from any Alien assault that's when John Tyson met Sarah Wilson the leader of the colonists Category:Officers Category:Males Category:UNSC Naval Personnel